Cálido
by L. M. P. A
Summary: Tsunayoshi nunca perdería su calidez. Advertencias dentro, no apto para sensibles


Disclaimer: Ningún, en serio, ningún personaje es mío, y lo pueden comprobar al ver lo retorcido que salió

**Advertencia: Necrofilia, mención de relación homosexual, OoC y semi-AU, TYL**

_- Bya-ku… Nngh… Po-por favor – el castaño trata de sacar su voz, solo logrando sacar una voz entrecortada. Sus ojos estaban lagrimeando y su cuerpo se sentía horrible._

_- Uhm… Tsunayoshi, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó con voz burlona, siendo aún más brusco y dando una embestida especialmente profunda._

_- Agh… De-déjame ir…-_

_Byakuran paró bruscamente, y se apartó de manera inmediata del menor, no queriendo creer lo que había escuchado de la persona que más __**amaba.**__ Vio con morbo como el pequeño ano había abandonado se contraía ante el abrupto vacío, a pesar de que había un hilillo de sangre también saliendo. _

_Pero su morbo se esfumó al recordar la razón por la que había parado, frunció el ceño de manera escalofriante y dirigió su mirada enfadada al castaño._

_- No._

_Porque Sawada Tsunayoshi es solo mío._

- Ya estoy en casa – dijo abriendo la puerta de la casona. Su voz hacía eco en todo el lugar, los muebles estaban cubiertos por mantas blancas y la chimenea y pisos estaban cubiertos de polvo. Las persianas estaban cerradas y la luz de sol no tocaba nada. Todo estaba en completa oscuridad a excepción de la iluminación que entraba a través de la puerta abierta.

_Bienvenido a casa_

Sonrió con tranquilidad y camino directo a la habitación principal, dejando su saco y maletín encima del sillón cubierto y sin importarle nada, se quitó los zapatos y dejo su saco caer al suelo de madera, en el que ya se podían ver algunos machones de humedad.

Subió las escaleras en las cuales estuvo a punto de caer varias veces debido a los hoyos en la superficie ya roída por el tiempo. Sus calcetas blancas ya eran grises en ese punto, y el saco blanco que había dejado caer, ya perdía su lustro, como si tan solo el entrar en esa cabaña robara la vida a todo lo que entraba.

Llegó al cuarto principal, que estaba completamente vacío, a excepción de una gran cama King size pulcra, limpia de cualquier tipo de suciedad, resaltando de una manera bizarra en aquella casa que no le enorgullecía nada.

Byakuran admiró el cuerpo acostado en ella, sumergido en un letargo profundo y sin un aparente fin, un chico, solo cubierto por una fina sábana blanca que le prohibía mirar los rincones del cuerpo del muchacho que a él le interesaban.

Su cabello revuelto y castaño estaba enredado entre sí, siendo aplastado contra una almohada que se veía bastante cómoda, su mirada tenía un deje infantil, al tener las mejillas redondas y lechosas. Todo de él era maravillosamente hermoso y a la vez seductor.

- Tsuna…- suspiro al mirar el estado de su amante. El peliblanco se acercó con cautela, y con cuidado con el que se trata una flor, empezó a pasear sus manos entre los muslos del Décimo Vongola, alzando la sábana, dejándole apreciar el cuerpo desnudo del adolescente sin ningún tipo de pudor.

Besos.

Los repartió en el estómago del más pequeño, siguiendo recorridos inexistentes, alabando la piel lechosa, suave y _viva._

Pronto, llegó al miembro del castaño, y con un gemido, lo introdujo en su boca, chupándolo con fuerza. Con sus dedos, empezó a acariciar los muslos, hasta colarse entre las pequeñas nalgas e introducir su falange sin ningún tipo de lubricación.

_Agh… Es-esp-era… Má-s des-pacio._

Empezando a excitarse, se separó del cuerpo y se quitó las prendas restantes que llevaba puestas, hasta quedar completamente desnudo y volvió a su tarea.

_Fu… Nngh…_

Se sentía impaciente, su cuerpo exigía el mismo placer que estaba dando, y con su típica sonrisa pícara, colocó las piernas de su víctima alrededor de su cintura, siendo estás sostenidas por un lazo rojo a la altura de los tobillos del castaño, haciendo que la pose fuera más fácil de mantener.

Se relamió los labios al mirar el pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo, _estremeciéndose, listo para él._ Con su propia mano, acarició su miembro, esparciendo el líquido seminal para hacer más fácil la penetración.

Pronto, se sintió listo, mientras lo empezaba a penetrar de una manera tortuosamente lenta, bajó su rostro y con sus labios rojizos, besó con ternura los parpados cerrados, pasando después a su nariz, mejillas y por último, la boca _rosada_ que le pedía a gritos ser profanada.

Entró completamente y una sensación de felicidad, gozo y alegría le embargaron, Tsunayoshi era suyo otra vez, eso lo hacía el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo, la opresión era suave, deliciosa y no espero mucho tiempo antes de empezar las salvajes embestidas que lo llevaron al delirio del placer de una manera casi inmediata.

_Su rostro se veía angelical. Su piel era suave y tersa. Y aun así, todavía no perdía su belleza a pesar de que el color rojizo y la calidez humana se esfumaban con rapidez._

_Sus ojos se volvían vacíos, un suave chocolate apagado, siendo adornado por aquellas largas y espesas pestañas que él tanto amaba._

_Su figura era excepcional, pues tenía un toque delicado a pesar de ser un cuerpo masculino y tonificado por los años de ejercicio al ser el jefe de una __**famiglia**__**.**_

_Y por último, ese hermoso tono rojizo que no dejaba de emanar de su frente. _

_Miró la pistola en su mano, su dedo todavía estaba en el gatillo y supo que había hecho lo correcto, ahora Tsunayoshi estaría con él para siempre._

Exhausto, se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo más pequeño, sin importarle si lo aplastaba o no, después de todo, detalles como ese ya no tenían importancia.

Alzó la mirada y se quedó perdido en aquel hueco que el gran _Neo Primo Vongola _tenía en la frente, todavía podía recordar con claridad el cómo el adolescente le había mirado cuando vio la pistola en su mano y la locura en sus ojos.

_**- Tú no puedes perder tu calidez… Tú nunca estarás frío.-**_

_**...**_

Reto hecho y cumplido, perdón si salió algo decrepito pero no pude escribir algo mejor, además de que nunca había escrito una escena de sexo junto con una parafilia xD

Dejen una bonita crítica en algún review o por pm, al fin y al cabo, esto fue hecho para ustedes.


End file.
